The Green Eyed Monster
by leosldy
Summary: The Source infects the girls with jealousy. How will it effect their relationship with the men in their lives as well as their bond as sisters? PL& some PC. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters of Charmed for they belong to the Powers that Be. I do own the few new ones in this story.

**Summary:** The Source infects the girls with jealousy. How will it effect their relationship with the men in their lives as well as their bond as sisters? P/L and some P/C. If you have the time to review I would really, really appreciate it!!!

The Green Eyed Monster

Chapter One

A lone figure lay draped casually across the huge expanse of the four poster bed. Large, wide swatches of sea green silk cover the walls of the room from top to bottom. Darker green sheers surround the bed, giving it just a hint of privacy. The bed itself was covered in a thick down comforter. Gold designs are embroidered into the emerald fabric. The occupant on the bed was adorned in a frothy gown made of layers and layers of sheer mint green material. It's color accenting the pale complexion of the woman wearing it. Her features were almost aristocratic. High cheekbones, a long nose which turned up slightly at the tip, giving her a pert expression. Her mouth was wide and generous with full red lips. Startling green eyes were set far apart and held a combination of mischief and seduction. Her appearance was finished off by a mass of ink black hair which framed her face and fell in straight lines down the middle of her back. The picture from a distance showed a beautiful woman, however when one looked closer, you could feel evil radiating from every pour of her body.

Her long tapered fingers rose and fell just above the bed as if she was petting something, but nothing was there. The quiet of the room was disturbed when another figure emerged out of thin air. This new addition was also a woman, clad in a red wool cape, which encased her petite form from neck to toe. Her smooth ebony skin glowed in the low candle light of the room. Her black hair was gathered up in an artful array of curls, leaving her face free of distraction.

The female on the bed barley acknowledged the new arrival with a nod of her head, but did however offer a greeting. "Seer." She purred in a silky tone. "It has been a long time since you've graced my humble home."

The Seer moved her dark eyes around the room. "Humble is not the word I would have chosen, but no matter. My purpose here is of great importance so we will dispense with the pleasantries."

Tilting her head to one side, the other woman asked, "And what purpose is that?"

"The Source has need of your particular talents."

Sitting up straight at the Seer's words, the green- eyed woman became interested. "The Source? I am always at his disposal."

Noting the greedy glint reflecting in those cat eyes, the Seer knew the woman sought power and felt as did so many others that if they proved themselves they would gain great favor and position with The Source of All Evil. Pathetic, all of them, but these demons had their uses and she was tasked with gaining this particular demon's talents.

"The Source wishes for you to infect the Charmed Ones, specifically Piper and Phoebe Halliwell."

"The Charmed Ones, how interesting. I'm flattered the Source feels my talents may serve him, although I fail to see how infecting them will aid in their destruction."

Annoyance filled the Seer. She despised wasting her valuable time, but knew she would have to if she were to gain her objective.

"The eldest sister is married to a Whitelighter. It would be helpful if he was out of the way so he would be unable to heal them. Phoebe Halliwell is consorting with Cole Turner or rather Belthazor. The Source very much wishes for the capture of Belthazor, as he is a traitor to us all in his relationship with a Charmed One. If the women were to be infected with jealousy, they would be consumed with their personal feelings, leaving them vulnerable for an attack."

Rising from the bed, the woman strolled around the room thoughtfully. "Hmmm, I begin to see the bigger picture. What of the third sister?"

"She is of little conscience. New to her powers, she'll be lost once her siblings are distracted."

"When does the Source wish this to be done?"

"As soon as possible, but do not infect the sisters at the same time. We do not want them to become suspicious. Piper Halliwell should be your first target. This will in turn affect their healer, which will make our job easier."

"Do you hear that my pet?" The dark hair woman purred. "We have an assignment."

At her statement a small pale creature slowly appeared. It was not much bigger than a small rodent. It had the body of a lizard and the head of a dog. It's fur less body shimmered, going from light to dark green as in rubbed itself against the woman's waiting hand. Razor sharp yellow teeth filled its mouth and two large black eyes dominated its face.

Turning from the tiny beast, the woman smiled confidently. "Inform the Source it will be as he requests."

"Very good." The Seer replied with a slight nod of her head, and then was gone.

Bending down, the green eyed woman picked up her small companion, putting her lips next to his face. "Ah my pet, let us go hunting shall we."

Piper Halliwell awoke with a start. Something had abruptly brought her out of her deep slumber. Blinking her eyes she attempted to focus. She couldn't put her finger on what had jolted her from her dreams, but had a sneaky feeling it wasn't anything good. The story of her life it seemed. When everything was going well, something or someone came along to knock it down. It was annoying really.

Her thoughts switched as she felt a warm presence lying next to her. Letting her eyes slide sideways, a satisfied smile began to form on her lips. Leo lay on his back, one arm flung across his forehead as he continued to sleep. They had been married several months now but it still gave her a slight thrill to wake up next to him, knowing they were now man and wife. Especially after all the obstacles they had overcome in their turbulent relationship. Laying here beside him, she realized it had all been worth it. She loved him with her whole being and she was confident in his devotion to her.

It was a unique feeling for her. She had never been secure with the men in her life. She had lacked Prue's strong confidence, or Phoebe's flirtatious personality or even her newest sister's zest for adventure. Before Prue's death, she had been the middle sister and somehow had gotten lost in the shuffle. Never really knowing where she fit in. Leo coming into her life changed all of that along with the heartbreak of loosing Prue and becoming the eldest. All of these things had given her a confidence she never realized she had buried deep down inside. Leo especially had brought out all that was good in her.

Their relationship was not always perfect, but it was real close. She had found her soul mate and her sisters had often told her how lucky she was. They each hoped that one day they too would find the kind of love Piper had discovered. Turning on her side, she let her fingers trace the outline of Leo's strong jaw with a feathered touch. After a few moments she witnessed him begin to stir.

Once he opened his eyes, he turned and gave her a sleepy grin. "Morning."

"Morning to you too."

Now on his side as well, he reached out and drew her into his warm embrace giving the top of her head a gentle kiss. Piper relished being in his strong arms as she snuggled deeper into the hard planes of his chest and breathing in the scent of him. His lips moved from her hair and slowly made their way down, brushing her temple, then her cheek. Angling her head, she allowed him access to her neck. Once there he trailed warm lips until he reached the sensitive part where her neck and shoulder met.

Piper gave herself over to the various sensations rolling over her body as it began to heat up. He intensified his attentions and she felt his hand gently caressing her back. Closing her eyes, she let herself enjoy the wonderful feelings radiating inside. She eased her own hands up his chest as he brought his mouth to hers with a caressing kiss. The kiss deepened and Piper's stomach gave a little flutter as she felt his tongue meet hers before it explored the sweet recesses of her mouth.

A loud knock sounded at the bedroom door, catapulting them out of their passion filled embrace. "Piper! Leo! You two up yet?" The newest member to occupy the Halliwell Manor called through the door. Paige Matthews, Piper and Phoebe's newly discovered half-sister had moved into the manor a few weeks ago and there was still an on going adjustment period.

Piper and Leo, lips still locked, opened their eyes and looked at each other. Reluctantly they dragged their mouths apart. Leo rolled onto his back, his breaths coming out in short pants as he attempted to reign in his emotions.

Piper on the other hand was not quite so subtle in her frustration. "Grrrrr." She growled and shot a murderous glare at the offending sound coming from the other side of the door.

More knocking was her reply. "Hey, you two, we've got a problem, so put the hormones on hold."

Piper popped up to a sitting position and put her hand up, very tempted to blow up her sister, but instead asked, "Paige, can't this wait a half hour or so."

"Nope! I'll meet you downstairs."

Transferring her eyes to the man beside her, she grumbled, "How much trouble would I get in, if I vanquished my sister. Cause ya know, if it's not too steep, it might be worth it."

A small grin lit Leo's features, knowing his wife was just letting off steam. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her on top of him so their noses almost touched. "Too much and then there would be regrets and you'd still have Phoebe to deal with and….."

She didn't let him continue. "Yeah, yeah. I can always dream though."

Letting out a soft chuckle, he placed one more kiss on her lips. "Well, I suppose we better go see what the emergency is."

A few minutes later, and after throwing on some comfy clothes, Piper and Leo made their way downstairs. They were surprised to see not only Paige and Phoebe, but Cole as well. Piper felt her guard go up just a bit, it was an unconscious reaction to seeing the half demon sitting there. She knew Cole was repressing that side for Phoebe, but it still made her uneasy. It wasn't that long ago that Cole's demon half Belthazor tried to kill them all. So for the time being Piper remained cautious.

Arms crossed over her chest and a slight frown marring her brow, Piper said, "All right, what's the big emergency, and it better be good." The last part was aimed at Paige considering she was the one responsible for interrupting what would have been a wonderful morning.

"Hey don't blame me, I was just the messenger." Defended Paige as she felt the full force of Piper's ire.

Phoebe, who stood behind a seated Cole, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Cole just came from the underworld. Seems the Source is gearing up for another attack."

"So what else is new." Her older sister stated unimpressed. "The Source plans attacks on us daily."

"Yeah, but this attack may be different. Word is, it will not be a frontal attack. He's planning something more subtle, something you won't see coming until it's too late." Cole explained.

"No idea what though?" Paige questioned with an arched brow.

Cole shook his head. "None at all. Best I could get was he was not attacking straight on, but using someone or something to weaken you. I wish I had more details."

"Be nice if we had a timetable." Leo commented thoughtfully.

"Soon." Offered Cole. "The Source is not a patient man. If he has something in the works he'll implement it quickly."

Piper nodded her head. "Okay then, we just need to use extra caution. Keep a look out for anything suspicious."

"Maybe I should go check with the Elders, see if they've heard anything." Leo said to his wife.

She agreed. "That's probably not a bad idea. Hurry back though."

"I will." Bending down he gave her a brief kiss before he orbed out. One minute she was kissing his warm lips then next air. She really hated when he did that.


	2. Green Eyed Monster Chapter 2

Thanks to **HollyShadow, Geller Bing, foureverCharmed and Dirty Blondes** for leaving your comments. It means so much!!!!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Several days had passed without incident. As usual the Elders could shed no new light on the information Cole had provided. So it was decided they would go about their daily routines, although keeping an alert eye open at all times.

For Piper and Leo, today meant shopping. Birthday shopping to be specific. Paige's birthday was only a few days away and Piper wanted to take advantage of the down time to pick out something perfect. This being Paige's first birthday with her new sisters it was important she get the right gift.

Leo loved his wife more than life itself and he enjoyed spending an uninterrupted day with her. However after the 14th or was it the 15th store he lost track hours ago, Piper was no closer to finding success. Leo considered himself a patient man, after all he was an angel, but he could feel the beginnings of frustration and fatigue set in. Doting husband that he was, he remained quiet and when asked his opinion on a particular choice, he would show support. Of course that meant nothing as Piper would find some small defect or problem with the selected item and on to the next store they went.

It was now late afternoon and Leo felt that if he saw the inside of one more store he would go insane. Such were his thoughts when Piper offered up a funky looking lapel broach. It's wild colors and undefined image, seemed perfect for the equally quirky Paige.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect Piper. It's unique and Paige loves unique jewelry."

"I don't know……I think it's too big." As she turned to put it back, she caught her husband rolling his eyes. "What? What's with the look?"

Leo, hoping to avoid an encounter tried to cover. "Look? I didn't give a look."

"Oh yes you did mister. I saw you roll your eyes."

Realizing he would not get out of this he opted for honestly. "Piper, honey, I love you, but we've been shopping all day. You've considered at least twenty different gifts and rejected all of them."

"Yeah, well I want it to be perfect. This is my first birthday gift to Paige; I want it to be right. Is that so wrong?"

As her tone grew harsh Leo put up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying, maybe you're trying too hard."

"If you don't want to shop with me anymore then you should have just said so." She replied and made for the exit.

Watching her retreating back, Leo called out, "Piper, that's not it and you know it."

Moving quickly, she made it out the door and onto the sidewalk well before him. Standing there, angry, she did not notice the dark hair woman pass just behind her. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain on her calf. She had been sporting a pair of tan capri trousers, leaving her legs exposed. Peering down she examined where she felt the pain. It felt as if she had been bitten by something but on closer inspection, there was nothing there. Odd she thought to herself.

As she stood up she watched Leo exited the building. A pretty young blond was coming into the store. Her head down as she searched for something in her purse. Not seeing Leo, she ran smack into him. The woman fell to the ground and the contents of her purse scattered in every direction.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked as he instantly went to her aid and offered his assistance.

"I'm fine, just not looking where I was going."

"Here, let me help you with all of this." He offered and began collecting all the fallen items.

Gazing up at him, she gave him a shy smile. "Thanks so much."

Piper, who stood several feet away, witnessed the whole event. She saw how Leo held the woman's hand and how gently he handed the gathered things back to her. The blond hussy then proceeded to give him a seductive smile leaving little doubt the woman wanted to do more than thank him. And Leo! Well he goes and gives her one of his killer smiles. The one that lights up his face and makes his eyes twinkle.

Oh yeah, he was flirting big time and the woman was eating it up. Piper could feel a wave of jealousy well up inside her. Felt it climb up her throat until she thought she would choke on it. She couldn't believe how Leo was acting. There you have it she thought. The relationship was too good to be true. Knew Leo would want to be with someone else. It was only a matter of time really.

Leo had helped the woman to her feet after everything had been put back in her purse. "Thanks again."

"No problem." He replied, then without another thought to the woman, he went to Piper. He stopped short at the angry expression stamped on her face. "Come on Piper, you're still not mad about the eye rolling are you? I didn't mean…"

"Didn't mean!" She hissed. "Please. You want her don't you."

"Huh?" Okay he was totally confused now. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The blond, you want to be with her don't you?"

"Blond? What blond?" Then it hit him. "You mean the girl that bumped into me?"

"Bumped into you, please, you were all over her and giving her that smile. I know that smile. You were letting her know you were interested."

"What! Piper I don't know what's gotten into you. The woman bumped into me and I helped her. That's it!"

"I can't believe you're going to deny it."

Leo's own anger was starting to heat up at her outrageous claims. "Damn right I am. Listen, honey, let's go home and then we can clear this up privately." He said as he noticed they were starting to attract a crowd.

"There's nothing to clear up. I know what I saw Leo!" And with that, she swiveled on her heels and marched off in the direction of the car.

Leo, standing there stunned, watched helplessly as she hopped into the vehicle and hastily pulled out of the parking lot. He stood there a few more minutes completely baffled but determine to get to the bottom of this.

Since Leo could orb, he found a secluded spot and did just that, which put him at the manor well before his wife. He was hoping one of her sisters would be there and he could get some advice because he was definitely out of his league with this one. Unfortunately he arrive to an empty house. Seems he was on his own.

On the drive home, the intense jealousy, which had consumed her earlier, began to fade, until she couldn't remember why she had felt it in the first place. Entering the manor, she spotted Leo standing there unsure. "Piper, I…"

"No Leo, let me. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. One moment I was just upset with you, then I saw you with that woman and I got so jealous."

"Piper, I was just helping her, there was nothing else going on, I swear."

"I know. I think it was my insecurities coming out." When he gave her a questioning look, she went to the couch and sat down. He followed, sitting next to her waiting for her to continue.

"You know my track record with guys. It's not so good. I guess I'm afraid I'm going to loose you like I've lost so many others. Leo, I've never been good with guys until I met you."

When she gazed up at him with those dark brown eyes full of doubt, his heart ached. "Honey, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world, you know that."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she nodded. "Yeah I do. Guess I just lost it for a minute. Probably too much shopping."

Leo grinned at her attempt at humor. "Yep, definitely too much shopping. You wanna make up?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Absolutely!" She rose to her feet, grabbed his hand and the two of them hurried up the steps. The loud sound of a door slamming reverberated throughout the house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those who read and commented on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well.

Chapter 3

Phoebe sat at the corner coffeehouse. A large textbook lay open in front of her and a tall café mocha sitting to its left. She had been attempting to study for her exam next week but was not meeting with much success. Not only was the information Cole uncovered weighing heavily on her mind, so was the man himself. Her whole relationship with Cole was so complex. One moment she was riding high on the excitement and chemistry of it all and then the next she would plummet into uncertainty and fear that it was never going to work.

Let's face it, entering into a union with a man who is half demon is not exactly grounds for a stable relationship. There were other doubts as well. Ones she didn't even want to delve into at this point. She needed to get back to study. Cole was suppose to meet her in a half- hour so she needed to make use of the time.

After a couple of minutes she glanced up from her reading to check the entrance hoping Cole might be early. He wasn't although she did notice an attractive brunette enter. The woman was striking in an obscure kind of way. Phoebe wasn't sure why her eyes had been drawn to the woman, but when she realized she'd been staring, she quickly lowered her eyes.

The next thing she knew she let out a yelp as she felt something bite her ankle. Lifting her sandal-clad foot up, she studied the section where she felt the pain. There was nothing there. Odd she thought as she rubbed the still aching area. Giving her head a shake, she forgot about it as Cole strode through the door.

Tall, dark and handsome he definitely could make an entrance. Phoebe noticed two women sitting at a table just to her right look up with appreciation. Much to her ire he looked back and gave them one of those cocky grins. Hot jealousy washed over Phoebe. She couldn't believe he was flirting with them and in front of her. From where she sat it looked as if he was going to go over but remembered she was waiting for him. Leave it to a half demon to want to have it both ways. Have a steady on one hand, but always be on the lookout for something more.

Cole, oblivious to the volatile emotions cursing through Phoebe's head sat down with a smile. "Hi gorgeous."

"Don't you gorgeous me! You think I didn't just see that?"

Lifting one dark brow, he replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know. Don't play innocent with me Cole Turner. If I hadn't been sitting here you would have made a move on those women."

Cole shook his head tried to grasp where this conversation came from. "Women? What women? Look Phoebe, did you guys cast some back ass spell or something? Cause I gotta say, you're not acting like yourself at all."

Slamming her book shut, she gave a harsh laugh. "Right, just deny it. I know what I saw. You were flirting and didn't even have the decency to hide it from me." With that she stood up and stalked out of the restaurant.

Cole watched in stunned confusion. "What the hell was that all about. Flirting. Flirting with who?" He thought back to when he entered the building. Yeah he noticed those two women eye him, but he didn't even give them a second glance. So what was with Phoebe's jealousy fit. Scratching his temple he decided he'd get to the bottom of this and now. Getting up he went in search of his quarry.

Phoebe had made it down two blocks before the jealous anger vacated her body as quickly as it had come over her. Coming to a halt, she tried to recall what brought on all those emotions. She heard Cole calling out her name and when she turned she witnessed him hustling down the sidewalk toward her.

"Phoebe wait. We need to talk."

Her heart melted just a little at the concern mirrored in his blue eyes. An earlier Cole would not have shown such feeling. They had made some progress. "Cole, I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I guess I'm still a little insecure in our relationship. I totally over reacted and I apologize."

Surprise showed on his features. He thought for sure that he'd be putting his experience in legal talk into action to get himself out of this. Phoebe's apology threw him a curve ball.

"So we're okay here?" He asked tentatively, wanting to make sure he comprehended just where they stood.

Tossing him a grin, because he wore such an adorable expression she replied, "Yes, we're okay." Going onto tiptoes she placed a quick kiss on his lips. Cole, thrilled they were past this smiled his relief.

Paige sat at her desk staring blankly at the mound of paperwork piling up. This was not why she wanted to work for Social Services. She had wanted to help people, but that dream was looking bleaker and bleaker by the day. Rising out of her chair, she decided a trip to the break room for a soda would perk her up allowing her the energy to tackle this mess on her desk.

There was always lot of people milling about the large office area, and she had to navigate her way through a lot of them to reach her destination. With her mind else where she did not pay any attention to the dark hair woman who past so closely that their arms brushed slightly. Paige let out a small 'ouch' as she felt a quick jab of pain on her left arm. Raising her arm, she examined the affected area. She was surprised to see her arm clear of any marks convinced she had been bitten by something. Giving her head a shake, she thought nothing more of it and headed on her way.

Down in the underworld in the cavernous room decorated in green, the brunette woman appeared. Her arms empty in a cradling position. A few moments later the dog-lizard being materialized in those arms. "Ooooh my pet. You did well today. All three Charmed Ones have felt you're stinging bite. Now that all three have been infected, it will weaken them and allow the Source a perfect opportunity to strike. More importantly to succeed."

Going to the bed she put the animal down, as she lounged next to it as a well- satisfied smile played on her lips. Her fingers gently caressed the creature beside her. They had done well and one could only hope the Source would remember her assistance in this matter and feel generous in his rewards.

Piper stood by the cooking island, which was situated in the middle of the kitchen. Leo, standing behind her, his arms wrapped lovingly around her trim waist and his lips nuzzling her neck. Piper, for her part, was quite content to remain just where she was enjoying her husband's attentions. They were both still basking in the afterglow of their time upstairs only a half- hour earlier.

They were not the only ones enjoying themselves. Cole was seated on one of the kitchen chairs and Phoebe snuggled on his lap. Her arms around his neck, as they traded kisses and non -essential comments. Both couples forgetting their respective arguments of the day.

This is the scene Paige walked into. Not in the best of moods as it was, the sight of both her sisters enjoying the company of each other and their significant others, sent a surge of jealousy through her. Did they enjoy making her feel like a fifth wheel? She figured the answer to that was yes. When she really thought about it, she knew the only reason they wanted her living here was to fight demons. Oh they claimed otherwise, but she knew different. The foursome made a nice cozy family, a family she was not really part of and it hurt and angered her. They wanted Prue back, and she was just a poor substitute. This last thought caused the jealousy to rise to new heights.

"Well I see you all are busy, so I won't intrude." She announced.

The blatant resentment in her tone brought the others up short. Leo and Piper shared a look as did Phoebe and Cole, then Piper and Phoebe's eyes met in concern.

"Paige, you're not intruding." Assured Piper.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going upstairs." Turning on her heels, she left the room.

Phoebe vacated Cole's lap and went to stand next to Piper. "What's her deal tonight?'

Piper's lips formed a thin line. "I have no idea, but I think we should go talk to her."

"Maybe we should give her time to unwind?"

"No, talking now." Was Piper's firm response. The two removed themselves from the kitchen determined to clear things up.

After they left, Cole tossed Leo and puzzled look. "Don't try and understand it." Offered the Whitelighter. "It's a sister thing."

Paige entered her room and threw herself face down on the bed wishing this day would just end. The emotions she was experiencing downstairs seemed to fade as quickly as they had come. It was almost as if she couldn't even remember what brought it on in the first place. When she heard a soft knock at the door she wasn't surprised. "Come in."

Piper entered followed closely by Phoebe. "Okay, what's going on with you?"

Flipping over onto her back, Paige looked at the ceiling. "I don't know Piper. I mean I had a really lousy day at work and then when I came home you all looked so……cozy, like a family and I felt left out. Sometimes I still feel like I don't belong yet."

"You do belong here Paige. We don't ever mean to make you feel otherwise." Piper said as she sat down next to her younger sister.

Phoebe came and flopped down on the other side. "We love you sweetie and I know it's not been an easy transition for any of us, but it will get easier with each day."

Paige shrugged a shoulder. "I know, you're right. Guess I'm just more sensitive about it today for some reason."

"You said you had a rough day at work. Do you want to talk about it? Cause that's what sisters do." Piper informed her with a smile.

Appreciating her sisters concern, she didn't really want to rehash the day, she would rather just put it behind her. "Thanks, really, but I think I'd just as soon forget about it."

Phoebe gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Getting up, Piper gazed down at her with sympathetic eyes. "If you change you're mind you know where to find us."

Paige watched as her two sisters left, her emotions back to normal, she smiled to herself. She was very lucky to have discovered this new family.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks to all you **wonderful readers **who left reviews!! You guys are the best and I am so happy you are liking the story thus far. If you get a chance let me know what you think of this chapter. Your comments good or bad only make me a better writer.

Chapter 4

The remainder of the week went by without incident. There had been no more jealous outbreaks and no attacks by the Source. The latter making everyone at the manor just a little jumpy. It was hard knowing something was coming, but not the when, who or where. With everyone constantly on guard, stress levels were higher than normal. The good thing was everybody knew this and took it into account when dealing with each other.

To ease the tension, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Cole planned to spend Saturday night at P3. They would take in the band and just relax in each other's company away from demons, the Source and anything else out to get them. Paige elected not to join them. She was meeting some friends from work. They had been after her for weeks to go out. Since her sisters were spending the night with their guys, she decided to take advantage. She was actually looking forward to a girl's night out.

At 9:00, the band was in full swing. P3 was packed and everyone appeared to be enjoying the music. In a small alcove to the right of the stage was Piper's VIP area. This is where the foursome was comfortably seated. Piper was leaning against Leo's strong chest as she took in the sounds. Leo, resting his chin on the top of her head enjoyed her being in his arms more than the activity on stage.

Phoebe was completely focused on the band as Cole leaned back and watched her appreciatively. When the musicians broke for an intermission, the girls decided to take a bathroom break as well.

When they were out of hearing distance, Cole leaned over to Leo. "Why do women always have to use the restroom together?"

Leo just shrugged his shoulders. "It's a girl thing."

Cole nodded as he gathered another human FYI. He had been learning a lot of them since dating Phoebe.

When the girls passed by the bar, Piper observed two women staring in the direction of Leo and Cole. She had noticed them earlier, but secure in Leo's arms, she gave no other thought to it. As she continued walking she kept her eyes on the women. When the women put their heads close together, she wondered what they were all about. Reaching the bathroom door, Piper put the matter to the back of her mind for now.

The two women sitting at the bar were quite beautiful. One had long blond hair, which fell in straight lines down to the middle of her back. She was shorter than her companion, with a petite figure, although having all the curves in the right places. The second woman had shoulder length auburn hair. She was much taller, but she too sported and stunning figure. Both were dressed in skintight dresses that showed of their physical attributes to there fullest.

They had been checking out the two men sitting in the alcove for the past hour or so. When the women with them left to use the restroom, the two smiled at each other in anticipation.

"Which one do you want?" Asked the taller of the two.

"Ummm, I don't know. It's so hard to choose, they're both gorgeous." Looking at the two men, she was struck again on how completely different the men were even from a distance. One dark, one light. One held a natural confidence, the other a quiet strength. "I've never been with a Whitelighter before and he's awful cute."

"Fine." Replied the other woman. "I'll take the half demon. Let's do this, we don't have much time."

The Seer materialized once again in the room outfitted in green. Her eyes went directly to the woman on the bed. "The Source wishes a progress report."

Looking up at the intrusion, the other woman's emerald eyes sparkled with confidence. "All three Charmed Ones have been infected and have already felt the effects of the bite. Even now I've two of my best aides making sure the two eldest sisters feel their jealousy even more. By the end of the night they will have driven their men away and be so consumed in their emotions they will be vulnerable."

"Very good. I will inform the Source to prepare for an attack." Sending the demon a small smile, she said, "I'm sure he will be quite pleased with your work."

A greedy light entered the demon's eyes. "One can only hope."

Leo and Cole sat in silence waiting for the girls to return. Neither was a huge fan of the other. Leo still did not trust Cole completely. Years of being on the opposite side of demons made it difficult to accept him as Phoebe's boyfriend. However, Leo being Leo, would give Cole a chance simply because it meant so much to Phoebe. Cole on the other hand, never had much use for Whitelighters. They were the embodiment of everything good and pure. Something that had always left a foul taste in his mouth. He was trying to change that opinion, for Phoebe's sake. He had to admit, as far as angels went, Leo wasn't nearly as annoying as most.

So the two sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Both were abruptly brought out of them when two extremely attractive women approached. Without a word the women sat down. The blond leaned seductively into Leo and said in a husky voice, "Aren't you just the cutest thing." Leo, stunned at first, just stared dumbly at her.

The other woman sent Cole a slow, sexy smile. "I bet you're a real bad boy aren't you." As she let her fingers brush against his temple.

Just as surprised as Leo, Cole however recovered quicker. Taking her hand from his face, he returned it to her lap. "You have no idea. As flattered as I am, I also am very much not interested." His tone forceful and with just a hint of intimidation. The woman ignored it and gave a pout. Bending forward, she gave him a clear view of her ample cleavage. Cole was not impressed and his expression conveyed it.

Leo, not as experience in such matters as Cole, was extremely uncomfortable. A warm blush crept up his cheeks as he tried scooting away from the female, sending her a nervous smile. Lifting up his left hand he pointed. "Married. Happily."

The woman scooted along with him so her whole body hugged his. "Oooh, I just love married men. They're so much more exciting."

The glint in her eyes caused Leo to panic and it increased as she brought her lips to his ear and started to nibble.

Jerking his head away, he said, "Listen, you seem like a very nice person, but you have to leave. I'm here with my wife, whom I love very much and have no interest in anyone else." When he finished, he gently put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her off him.

It was that moment Piper and Phoebe were making their way from the other side of the room. Both stopped short, as they witnessed the two women all over their men. A tiny flicker of jealousy quickly ignited into full- blown flames. Swiftly the emotion engulfed every inch of their bodies.

Piper's eyes narrowed as she observed the woman kissing Leo's neck and Leo's hands caressing her shoulders. How dare he make out with another woman in her club!

Phoebe was in a similar state of mind as she watched the woman with Cole. Fumed as she saw the woman cover him with her body and bring her mouth against his.

Because the jealousy was unnatural and flowing through them like a white-hot inferno, it distorted everything. It caused them to misinterpret the actions of Leo and Cole and not favorably. Instead of seeing them trying to disengage themselves form the situation, the girls saw it as them encouraging it, enjoying it. Neither even considered something was not right, that Cole and Leo would never behave in this manner. Reason and common sense had fled in the ensuing jealousy raging within. They saw only what the emotion wanted them to see.

Upon reaching the alcove, Piper was the first to speak. "What the hell is going on here?"

Leo looked up, his eyes wide as saucers. "Pip….Piper." He stuttered as he again attempted to fight off the woman's roaming hands, and got to his feet. "Listen, this is not what it looks like."

"You mean, you are not sitting here making out with some blond bimbo!"

"Bimbo?" Repeated the blond. "I'm no bimbo. You're husband here invited me over. I assumed he was just another married man looking for some action."

Leo's jaw dropped at the woman's blatant lie. He was so shocked, he couldn't even form a response at first and his mouth open and shut several times before saying, "What! I did not invite you over." Looking back at his wife, pleading for her to believe him. "Piper, come on, you know she's lying. You know me."

Throwing him a disbelieving glare, she hissed, "I thought I did. Guess I was wrong."

Turning on her heels, she marched off in the direction of her office.

While Piper and Leo were dealing with their problem, so were Cole and Phoebe. "So Cole, you want to tell me what the hell's going on here?" Her arms crossed in front of her, one slim brow arched.

Finally pulling away from the clinging woman, Cole stood up. "Yeah, someone is setting Leo and I up."

Phoebe let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh please! Can't you come up with something a little more inventive? Or better yet, how about the truth."

"Truth! I am telling you the truth. These women came out of nowhere. We told them to leave, but…."

The woman interrupted here. "Oh darling, that's not what happened. You and your friend wanted us to come over. You've been sending us signals all night."

Cole sent her a murderous glare. Turning back to Phoebe he said, "That's a lie. Come on Phoebe think a minute. Would I flirt with another woman when I know you'll be back any moment? Doesn't make sense."

The jealousy would not let her recognize the truth in his statement. Instead she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. "Bastard!" Then stalked off behind her sister.

After the girls had gone, the women stood up, grabbed the guys and planted long hard kisses on their lips. Tossing them amused looks, the two sauntered out of the club, secure in the knowledge they had done their job.

Leo and Cole stood there a moment, frozen by what had just transpired. Finally their eyes met and realized they were both of the same minds. Crossing the floor, they made for Piper's office and to straighten out this whole mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Big **THANKS YOUS to Hollyshadow, Geller Bing, foureverCharmed and Dirty Blondes** for taking the time to leave a review. You guys are the **GREATEST!!!** So glad you really enjoyed the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you find other chapters as enjoyable. Again if you get the chance leave me a quick blurb, it makes all the difference.

Chapter 5

Piper and Phoebe stalked around the small confines of the office. The volatile emotions still coursing through them. Unlike the first time these feelings remain, not fading away but holding steady.

Had the unsuspecting Leo and Cole realized this fact, they may have thought twice about entering the room. Not knowing, they both barged through the door without knocking, their own anger fueled.

The girls whirled around at the invasion and the tension in the air crackled. "Get out Leo! I don't want to talk to you." Piper's words coming out with such venom, Leo took a cautious step back.

Having no intention of doing what she asked, he said, "I'm not leaving until we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I can't believe you're going to deny making out with another woman. For God sakes Leo, I saw you with my own eyes!"

Leo was becoming more frustrated with every passing moment. "I was not! I was trying to get her off me!"

His wife just rolled her eyes, which caused his frustration to turn to anger. Taking a deep breath he tried to keep his voice calm. "Piper, honey, you know I would never do this. I love you. I think Cole may be right and we were set up."

She didn't want to hear his excuses. "Forget it Leo, I know the truth. I knew this relationship was too good to be true. It's the Halliwell curse. You need to leave; I don't want to talk to you anymore. It's over. We'll get a divorce and you can be with all the blondes you want."

Leo could not believe what he was hearing and at the word divorce his earlier frustration turned to fear. Fear of loosing her and that was something he couldn't bear to think about. Something was up, he knew it and he was betting it was a demonic something. "I'm not leaving and we are not getting a divorce. We need to figure out what or who is behind all of this."

Piper was done talking. The images of Leo and the other woman would not leave her head and the pain was so intense she thought she might be physically ill. She needed to release all the anger built up inside her. Since she considered her husband the root of that pain he provided a perfect target. She had not been blowing things up for long and her control was dicey at best, however that did not dissuade her. Throwing up her hands, she promptly blew her husband to blue and white pieces.

He reformed with a scowl. "Oww Piper. That hurts!"

"Good! Now if you don't want more of where that came from, you'll get out." Presenting her back to him to emphasize her point.

Realizing there was nothing more he could do here, Leo decided to do as she asked. He'd just have to find answers on his own. With that he orbed out.

On the other side of the room Cole was dealing with his own issues. Phoebe was no more inclined to listen to him than her sister was with Leo.

"I'm telling you Phoebe, we were set up. Something or someone is behind you're obvious over imagination."

"Oh, so now you're telling me I imagined you and that woman together?" Sarcasm dripping from each word.

"You imagined more than there was. I was not kissing the woman and I told her I wasn't interested. Think about it Phoebe, you know I love you and I would never jeopardize our relationship."

"Maybe Cole wouldn't, but what about Belthazor?"

The comment hurt him to the quick, considering how hard he was trying to suppress that side of him. Phoebe pressed on, "I'm sure Belthazor would have no problem cheating on me. I don't imagine being faithful is a demon's strong suit."

Cole's hurt swiftly turned to anger. Only the knowledge of some outside force was at work kept a reign on his ire. "Phoebe." He tried again.

"No Cole, you need to leave. I don't ever want to see you again."

Although he knew she didn't really mean it, it still felt as if a knife had been plunged into his heart. He gave her one more pleading look and shimmered out.

Completely dejected, Leo sat at the kitchen table of the Halliwell Manor. Not sure where else to go, this seemed good a place as any for the time being. Cole obviously had the same idea, for not long after he made an appearance. Spotting Leo, he quickly sat down across from the angel.

"Good, I was hoping you would be here. We're going to have to work together to fix all of this."

Agreeing, Leo asked, "Any ideas who or what is behind it?"

Leaning back in the chair, Cole rubbed his tired eyes. "Gotta be the Source, but he's got to be using some one to do the dirty work."

"Like who?"

"Not sure. I do know someone sent those women to us just to get the girls all riled up."

Leo nodded his head. "It's like the girls are consumed with unreasonable jealousy. This wasn't the first time it happened to Piper either. The other day she blew a situation completely out of proportion. It was like a jealous fit."

"Really?" Cole replied thoughtfully. "It happened to Phoebe as well. Out of the blue she accused me of flirting with other women."

"Remember Paige yesterday? When she came in and went off on her sisters. Something has gotten into all of them. You said the Source was planning something. I think this is the something."

"Now we need to stop it and fast." Cole leaned forward in his chair, placing his forearms on the table's surface. As Leo mirrored his action, Cole went on. "I think I might know the demon behind this."

Both of Leo's brows lifted. "You do? Great, who is it and can we stop it?"

"It's the Green Eyed Monster. Well actually it's Jealousy, but her little pet is known as the Green Eyed Monster. She uses it to infect her victims, causing them to be consumed with overwhelming jealousy."

"So we're dealing with the Demon of Jealousy then?"

"Yeah, but she really hates the demon part and prefers to go by Jealousy."

"You know her." Leo replied, making it more a statement than a question.

"I know her."

Leo sensed there was more there but when Cole did not offer more, he let the matter drop and instead asked, "How do we defeat her? I'm guessing the girls will not return to normal until the demon is vanquished."

Wearily the half demon nodded his head. Leo on the other hand was now motivated. Grateful to have something to go on and the desire to get not only his wife back, but her sisters as well. He jumped to his feet bound for the Book of Shadows.

Cole could have saved him the trouble. He highly doubted the Whitelighter would find anything. Jealousy was too clever, too subtle. He'd be surprised if past witches had ever come across her or at least realized their jealousy was caused by a demon. That meant she had not earned an entry in the famed book.

Ten minutes later, his theory was proven correct as he witnessed a deflated Leo descend the staircase. "There's nothing in the book. Which means we don't know how to vanquish her or even locate her."

Cole slowly rose to his feet. "Locating her is not a problem. Vanquishing her without the girls is."

"There is no way we're going to get them to write a Power of Three spell. I doubt we could even get Piper and Phoebe to hear us out."

"Agreed." Cole hesitated like he wanted to say more but was unsure.

Leo picked up on it instantly. "What? What are you thinking?"

"I can vanquish her using my demonic powers."

The Whitelighter now knew why his companion had been reluctant in voicing his thoughts. The half demon had been valiantly trying to repress his demonic side for Phoebe. He loved her and wanted desperately to be the man she wanted and needed. If he used his powers to kill, it would undo all that he had thus far accomplished. Even though he would be destroying an evil being to save them, Phoebe would still be very disappointed and fearful he would never truly be able to deny that part of him.

Leo was torn as well. On the one hand he wanted the Charmed Ones returned to normal, but could he ask this of Cole, knowing the effect it might have on his relationship with Phoebe. Then again, did they really have much of a choice? If the girls weren't cured, not only Cole and Phoebe's relationship would be over, but Piper and his own. Not to mention the relationship with Paige and her sisters. There really was no other option that he could think of. All they could do was hope for the best. Leo vowed when this was over and hopefully they were successful, he would defend Cole's actions to Phoebe and pray it would be enough.

The angel's eyes softened in compassion acknowledging what the other man was jeopardizing. "I don't see that we have another choice, do you?"

Cole, uncomfortable with most emotions simply ignored Leo's gentle tone. Instead he hardened his heart and said, "Follow me." While he shimmered out, Leo took a deep steadying breath while he turned into blue and white orbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **As always a HUGE THANK YOU goes out to those who left reviews for the last chapter. I am soo happy you seem to be enjoying this story enough to leave a comment. It really means so much! Hope you like this chapter as well.

Chapter 6

Piper and Phoebe had decided to leave the club after the angry exchange with the guys. Heading for the Manor, both rode in complete silence lost in her own thoughts. The jealousy and rage, which ensued, had not diminished, but still plagued them.

Piper kept replaying the whole episode over and over in her head and with each play she came to the same conclusion. Leo had lied when he said he was trying to deter the advances of the other woman. She had 20/20 vision and she knew what she saw, she didn't care what he claimed. No matter how much he denied it, the facts were the facts and what she had told him still stood. Their marriage was over. How could she be in a relationship with a partner who was unfaithful? If Leo did it once, he'd do it again she told herself. Her tampered emotions not allowing for the fact that her husband was totally devoted to her and would never do this. Nor did they allow for her to feel devastated at the end of her marriage and the loss of the love of her life. These feelings never entered her mind, for the jealously would not permit it.

Her sister was every inch in the same boat. Seeing Cole with another woman emphasized all her hidden doubts about her relationship with him. Deep down didn't she always believe she could never truly trust him and in the end he would hurt her. Although she was surprised he was so blatantly obvious about it. Cole was usually more stealthy in his actions. The picture of him and the red head swam before her eyes and she felt as if her brain would explode. Pressing her fingers to her temples, she massaged them attempting to ease the pressure. Thankfully they pulled into the driveway. She needed to lay down and contemplate her life without Cole.

Said man reformed behind a group of large boulders. Leo materialized soon after just to the other man's left. They both crouched low, eyes alert for any dangers.

Cole, because the Source was none too pleased with him at the moment and Leo because, well the man was an angel, not real popular in the bowls of the underworld. Since the half demon was familiar with their current location, Leo let him take the lead.

Cautiously standing up, Cole surveyed the immediate area. All seemed clear for the moment. Using his hand, he motioned for Leo to follow him. On silent feet, the duo navigated the twisting passageway cut out of granite. Unlike his companion, Leo could not see in the dark and was grateful for the numerous burning torches, which lined the way.

Cole came up short a few feet away, his whole body tense. The tunnel gave way into a large open space. They would have to cross it and quickly, for the chances of being detected here would be great. Without saying a word, Cole looked to Leo conveying his concerns. Leo instantly picked up on it and nodded his agreement.

The pair had successfully made it halfway across before disaster struck. It all happened so swiftly, Leo had no time to react before he felt the bolt of energy connect with the middle of his back. He saw tiny white stars float before his eyes as his body slowly slumped to the floor and the blackness overtook him.

Cole whirled around with an energy ball of his own formed on his palm. Focused on the demon who attacked Leo, he missed the second, which appeared, at his back. Like Leo, a bolt of energy slammed into his body with such force, Cole flew a few feet before landing with a hard thud on the unforgiving ground, not far from the fallen angel.

The second demon grabbed the unconscious Cole by the arms and began to drag him away. "I'll take Belthazor to await the Source. You take that one to Jealousy. She has plans for him, just as the Source has plans for the traitor."

Piper awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. The events of the previous night had taken their toll on her. Gently, she got herself into a seated position, which caused a wave of dizziness to hit her. Leaning back, it felt as if her throbbing head had been squeezed in a vice. Remaining very still, she felt the pain subside slightly and she was able to think. As she tried to remember everything that had happen, she felt as if it had been some kind of dream. It was like she was there looking in at herself. Recalling how she had behaved toward her husband, she shut her eyes tight hoping to block it all out. What in the world had gotten into her? She had accused him of awful things. Now with a clear mind came perspective. How could she even entertain the thought Leo would ever be unfaithful to her. He loved her; she knew that beyond any doubt. So where had those intense emotions come from? Leo's words came back to her. Suggesting something demonic was behind it all. Last night she could not see past her rioting feelings, but this morning it was becoming clearer and clearer.

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her wondering. "Come in."

Her younger sister entered without her usual perkiness. Piper thought Phoebe looked pretty much how she felt.

"Hey."

"Hey Pheebs." And motioned for her to sit on the bed next to her.

"Okay, does your head feel like a melon that has been hit with a hammer?"

"Pretty much. What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know, but something is so not right."

Piper adjusted her position, as she agreed. "I've been going over it all again in my head and I think Leo and Cole were right. I think something or someone is doing this to us."

"Could be an attack by the Source, just as Cole warned." Her sister answered thoughtfully.

"Exactly. It sure would explain our behavior last night." Both of them knew they were now thinking about how badly they had treated their perspective mates.

"I feel so bad." Phoebe finally admitted.

"I know, me too, but now that we know there is something demonic going on we can fix it."

"Right. I guess the demon of envy or jealousy, something like that." Phoebe offered hopefully.

Feeling much better, now that they had their heads on straight, Piper said, "We need to check the book and ask Leo or Cole if they got any ideas."

The last part of the statement had them looking at each other uneasily. How would they be able to face them after all that had been said? Phoebe broke the silence. "Well, we have to face them sometime."

Without another thought, one sister looked up and the other down. "Leo!" "Cole!" They shouted in unison.

Anxiously they waited for an orb and or shimmer, but were met with neither. They called out again and were met with the same results.

"Ooops. I think they're still mad." Phoebe observed sadly.

Piper might have bought that if Leo had been any other man, however this was Leo and the only reason he would ignore a call is if he were busy with another charge or in trouble. Her witchy sense told her it was the latter and her stomach dropped. "Do you think they went looking for the demon?"

Phoebe's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Oh my God! They knew last night something was up. If I know Cole and I do, he would not just sit around and do nothing."

Piper was nodding her head. "And Leo would go with him without a second thought if it meant helping us. Damn it!"

"It's all right sweetie. We'll find them. Remember Cole knows the underworld, so I'm sure they're fine." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. "Course that doesn't mean when I see him again I'm not going to kick his ass."

Her sister could not appreciate her attempt at humor because her concerns for Leo's safety took precedence. Cole may be able to handle himself down there, but Leo was well out of his element. Once again she flashed back to all the horrible things she had said to him the night before and her heart ached. She would make it up to him she promised, however first they had to locate them and stop whatever was doing this to her and her sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** A big thanks to **Hollyshadow **and **foureverCharmed **for taking the time to leave a review for the previous chapter. It is always inspirational to hear what people think so again my thanks. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I plan to get another chapter out in the next couple of days. If you get the chance leave a comment.

Chapter 7

A few hours later Paige entered the Manor. She had taken off early from work. The day had started out bad and had only gotten worse. It began with the promotion, which should have been hers, however went to Leia. Just because Leia had been there longer didn't mean she deserved it. The hussy probably slept her way into the promotion. Then the woman had the audacity to tell Paige it would be her turn soon, just to be patient. Well that had been the last straw; there was no way she could finish out her day. Throwing her keys onto a nearby table, she intended to hit the freezer and consume a whole pint of chocolate chunk ice cream.

"Paige is that you?" Phoebe called from upstairs.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Good! Piper and I need your help."

Of course thought the youngest sister. They only want me when they need something. It's not like they really want me for their sister. Trudging up the staircase, she found her siblings hovering over the book. "What's up?"

"A problem." Her eldest sister stated simply.

"Okay, ya want to be more specific or should I just guess?"

At the sarcastic tone, Piper's eyes lifted from her reading. Before she could unleash her own sarcastic tongue, Phoebe intervened. "All right guys, we know something demonic is going on here. We need to keep that in mind."

"Demonic?" Snorted a disbelieving Paige. "Of course blame it on demons. Why don't you two admit it."

"Admit what?" Phoebe asked puzzled.

"You and Piper only want me around when there is something supernatural going on. The rest of the time I don't even exist. You have each other and you have Leo and Cole. You don't want me for a sister. I'm not Prue!"

Piper's face filled with shock at her sister's accusations. "Paige that's not true!"

"Sure it is." Paige countered as her eyes began to tear up. Jealousy of Piper and Phoebe closeness and their closeness with their deceased sister overwhelmed her. She would never feel that closeness with them. "I'm just a means to have the Power of Three again. It's not like you really want me as your sister."

"Oh my God Paige that is so not true!" Phoebe defended with all her heart.

"Please, I'm not stupid, I see how close the two of you are. I'll never fit in like that." By this time all three of the sisters had tears running down their faces. Even though Piper and Phoebe knew Paige's words were the result of the jealousy infecting them. They also realized there must be some grain of truth to their younger sister's feeling for the jealousy to latch on to. Just as it had zeroed in on Piper and Phoebe's insecurities with the men in their lives.

So focused on their personal issues, they were totally unprepared for an attack, which was precisely what the Source was counting on. Before they knew what was happening, three demons suddenly appeared. Piper and Phoebe narrowly dodged the first energy ball as they threw themselves to the ground and crawled for cover.

Paige was not so lucky. As she dove for her own protection, on of the red spheres caught her in the shoulder. Letting out a cry, as the pain of the strike seared her flesh. The intensity of it causing her to black out. Lying in the middle of the floor made her an easy target for another assault.

Without speaking, Piper popped up and threw her hands up attempting a distraction. Phoebe took advantage and went for Paige. Grabbing her sibling under the arms, she managed to drag her to the relative safety behind the couch. Piper continued to defend their position, however her control was limited at best. She was blowing up more of the attic than actual demons.

Once Phoebe had seen to Paige, she scrambled to a small table, where tiny vials sat in a row. Thankful they had prepared some potions a few days ago. She snatched all of them up, uncaring on what was what. On hands and knees she raced back to her sister, avoiding numerous fireballs in the process. Handing an amber colored vial to Piper and holding one herself, their eyes met in quiet understanding. Simultaneously they stood up and threw the bottles. With well-practiced aim, they connected with their quarries and two of the three invaders exploded into nothingness. In a split second, Piper turned to the third demon and motioned with her hands. In undisguised triumph she watched as the demon burst into tiny bits then vanished.

"Nice shootin' sis." Phoebe congratulated with a hug. The victory was short lived as their attention returned to a seriously injured Paige.

The two of them managed to get their sister onto the couch, pulling a blanket over her. Phoebe pulled away the scorched fabric surrounding the wound. A closer examination of the injury greatly concerned her. "It's pretty bad. We need Leo."

"Yeah, but we don't have Leo." Piper returned frustrated as she came over with a clean piece of gauze. Tenderly she placed it over the ugly looking wound. It was all they could do for now. Beads of perspiration dotted Paige's forehead and the girls knew infection would not be far off.

"We need to find Leo and Cole." The middle sister stated the obvious.

Cole drifted in and out of consciousness. When he did finally come around he tried to focus on his surroundings. No easy task considering he was chained, spread eagle on the hard dirt floor. His wrists and ankles secured with thick iron cuffs. They attached to large chains, which were embedded into the granite walls. Tilting his head to one side, he saw black metal bars completing his cage. After surveying the small area as best he could, he noted no sign of Leo. He attempted to shift his position to get a better view but was limited by his restraints. Closing his eyes he let out a curse. This was not good he thought. Not only was he now unable to help Phoebe, he had no illusions he would be taken before the Source and nothing good would come of that. The sound of the cage door opening brought his thoughts back to his present state. Gazing up, he watched as a familiar figure came into view and he let out a silent groan.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Jealousy mused as she bent down next to him, but did not let her knees touch the ground. With practiced fingers, she let them play along Cole's brow, as a lover would do.

Not one to ever show weakness, Cole let a sneer form on his lips. "Jealousy, I knew you had to be behind all of this."

"I'm so glad you have not forgotten me, as I have never forgotten our time together." She cooed. "It's a shame you have become the traitor. Giving everything up for a witch. When you could have had so much here, with me."

Cole let out a short laugh. "With you? I'd have to watch my back constantly."

She let a knowing smile fill her lips. "True. But now you lay here waiting to be taken to the Source. I don't even want to think about what he will do to you."

Sending her a sexy grin, he said, "Wouldn't consider just letting me go, you know for old time sake."

Looking at him, she seemed to consider his request for just a moment. "As much as I'm tempted and as much as I would love to use you to make your witch suffer, alas I cannot. You are promised to the Source and I dare not interfere. Instead I will have to settle for using your friend."

It took Cole a minute to catch on, before it came to him. "Leo, what have you done to him?"

Jealousy shook her head with apparent disbelief. "Not only are you consorting with a witch but with a Whitelighter as well. As for the latter, he will be my means to destroying his wife. I've never played with someone on the other side, although I must admit he is quite handsome, so it won't prove too distasteful and hopefully highly entertaining."

Rising gracefully to her feet she turned to leave. "Good luck Belthazor, you're going to need it." She threw over her shoulder and exited the cage.

Cole struggled again against his chain, and he let out a loud growl of rage.

**A/N**: _Next chapter we find out what is happening with Leo_. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Once again my sincere appreciation for your reviews. Your comments and thoughts mean a lot. Okay, in this chapter we find out what Jealousy has in store for Leo. I would love to hear what you think of it! Thanks.

Chapter 8

In a lavishly decorated room just down the way from where Cole was being held, stood Leo. Like his companion he was chained to a wall at one end of the room, although only his wrists were bound. He had tried orbing many times but was met with little success. The room was obviously protected against magic or at least his magic. Pulling on his restraints only caused his wrist to become raw. He was stuck and fresh out of ideas on how to escape. It was apparent Cole was being held elsewhere which did not bolster Leo's mood. At least if they were together they might have been able to come up with a plan.

He was given no more time to dwell on his precarious situation when a beautiful brunette entered the room. Like the surroundings, she was clothed in a light shade of green. The gown she was wearing was made up of layers of sheer gauze, which allowed just enough of her body to be seen without her actually being nude. As she made her way too him, a seductive smile on her mouth, he involuntarily tried to back away. Of course he only met with the hard surface of the wall behind him. The woman's smiled changed to an amused one. He was struck by the color of her eyes. They were a deep, deep emerald green and sparkled like jewels under a light.

"So you're the Whitelighter." She observed in a silky tone. "I must say, I'm pleasantly surprised." Moving so her body was inches away, she let her slender fingers run through his hair. "I didn't think they made angels quite so attractive."

Leo fought not to flinch from her touch or let his eyes waiver. He would not show her weakness, instead his gaze hardened as he stared straight ahead.

"Oh aren't you being the brave little solider."

Leo moved his eyes to hers. "What do you want? Who are you?"

The seductive smile returned to her full red lips. "What do I want? I want your wife. As to who I am." Here her smile broadened. "Why I'm Jealousy."

Everything became instantly clear to Leo. This explained everything that had been going on. The girls' fits of unreasonable jealousy. This demon was responsible. "Where's Cole?"

"You mean Belthazor? He is waiting to be taken to the Source and will no doubt be punished severely for his lack of judgment. As for you, you will be the means to an end. The destruction of your loving wife."

At his puzzled expression, she let out a throaty laugh and made to explain. "Your wife loves you very much no? So when she sees you in the arms of another woman, she will be overwhelmed with jealousy. It will eat away at her from the inside out until all that is left is an empty shell. And so ends the famed Charmed Ones."

Leo's puzzled look transformed into one of horror at the picture she painted for him. He couldn't let this happen. He had to do something, but what.

As if reading his thoughts she laughed again. "There is nothing you can do my darling. It's all been perfectly arranged. Once bitten the victim cannot stop the jealous emotions released into the body." Leaning her body against his, her lips a breath away, she whispered, "You are helpless to do anything."

He attempted to turn his face away, but she ruthlessly grabbed his chin and held it firmly in place. Bringing her cold lips forward, she brushed his warm ones. Leo could do nothing but close his eyes tight against it.

Jealousy released her grip and drew her long nail down the open vee of his shirt. She had never kissed a Whitelighter before. At first the thought disgusted her, but after the feel of those soft, warm lips beneath her, she had a change of thought. The task ahead of her was not looking distasteful at all.

With slow hands, she undid the first button of his shirt, then the second. Leo struggled in vain against her touch. On instinct he tried to orb, but it was no use. As he tugged on the chains, his already injured wrists began to throb. All he could do was remain as he was.

The demon looked up when her captive started to struggle. A feline grin lit her face as she witnessed the angel's discomfort. A slight blush crept up his cheeks as he turned his head away from her. This is too much fun she mused to herself. With each button she undid, she exposed a wide expanse of warm, smooth skin. Her fingers ran up and down, enjoying not only the feel beneath her touch but the man's embarrassment as well. She had been pleasantly surprise also, to discover a firm body under the baggy shirt. Not well defined muscles, but a strong solid chest and trim waist. Unable to resist, she trailed small kisses down that inviting chest.

Leo was mortified and helpless to do anything about it. He'd never been invaded like this, and was having trouble mentally dealing with it. All he could do was escape into himself. Using his meditating tools, he removed himself from the unpleasant situation and went to another place psychologically.

Jealousy felt him relax as if he was finally giving in to her advances. When she looked up into his handsome features, her brows dipped into a frown. Realizing he had taken himself from her at least in his mind. It didn't matter. She would take care of this little problem with one of her special oils. Everything had to be perfect for the witch's arrival. The angel's wife would cease to exist and Belthazor's witch would grieve endlessly at his capture and subsequent punishment by the Source. Thus successfully putting an end to the Power of Three.

Reluctantly she drew herself away from her captive. There was still much to see to and very little time. As she exited the room secure in the success of her plan, a calculating smirk played across her lips.

A faint sensor went off in Leo's head the moment he was alone. Cautiously he let himself be drawn back to reality. Opening his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief that he was indeed alone. The awful feeling of the demon's hands and lips on his person came back with a vengeance. He strained to keep his rebelling stomach in tact. Desperately he wanted to wash her foul touch off of him. Unfortunately restrained as he was, that was going to be impossible. Exhausted both mentally and physically, he sagged against his chains. Letting his head fall forward, so his chin was resting on his chest trying to regain his composure. Closing his eyes, her tried to sense Piper. Knowing it was a long shot did not deter him. If there was even the slightest chance he could warn her, he had to try. It was the only thing keeping him sane.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **My sincere appreciation to my loyal readers (_you know who you are_) who continue to read this story and leave such nice reviews. You make it all worth it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It ended on a bit of a cliffhanger so I promise to update again soon! 

Chapter 9

With the aid of a locating spell, the girls materialized in a swirl of golden beads of lights. Swiftly they made for cover until they could get a line on where they were headed. Since they wrote the locating spell to find their men, they knew said men should be close by. When it appeared the coast was clear, they made for a passageway to their right. For whatever reason both felt this was the correct way to go.

With her hands out front at the ready just in case, Piper led the way. They had not traveled far when a small room opened up on their right. Peeking around the entranceway Phoebe's eyes widened as she spotted a cage containing her lover. Stretched out on his back, completely chained, Cole did not see them at first. Only when Phoebe whispered his name did he acknowledge them.

"Phoebe, you gotta get out of here. The Source's men will be back any moment."

Already working at the lock, Phoebe ignored his warning. "We're getting you out."

Piper nudged her aside. Raising her hand she went to blow the lock up. Her sister put out a restraining hand. "They'll hear us."

"I know, but you got a better idea?"

She didn't and removed her hand so Piper could continue. Trying to use as little power as possible, she exploded the lock on the first attempt.

Phoebe rushing in, fell to her knees next to Cole. Putting her hands on either side of his sweat grimed face, she kiss his lips. "Thank God you're okay."

"Yeah, just great."

Looking to her sister, Phoebe said, "You need to get these cuffs off him."

Piper sent her a doubtful look. "I don't think I can without blowing up his arms and legs."

"You have to try." Phoebe pleaded.

Cole eyed the eldest sister nervously. "Maybe you could use a rock or something to smash the locks."

"That'll take too long. You can do it Piper, I know you can, just concentrate."

Piper hated that word concentrate. That's all Leo ever seemed to say to her lately. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she took a steadying breath and let her eyes focus on the small lock on the cuffs. With just a tiny flick of her fingers, she blew one, then two and in no time all four bindings had been destroyed.

Being restrained for so long in that position, Cole could not get his legs to do as he asked, and continued to lie there. Eventually Phoebe managed to get him into a sitting position.

Now that Cole was released, Piper's concern returned to her husband. "Where's Leo?"

"She's got him." Cole informed her.

"Who's got him?"

"Jealousy. She's the one behind everything. The Source had her infect you with jealousy so you would be distracted and he could attack when you were weak. She put me in here to await the Source, which gives her big brownie points."

"What does she want with Leo?" Piper asked as an uneasy feeling washed over her.

"I don't know. Her lair is just down the hall. I'm pretty sure that's where she had Leo taken."

Piper immediately went into action. "Wait for us Piper!" Phoebe called out.

Her sister turned. "You can catch up once Cole's able. I'm not waiting, sorry." And she was gone.

"She's so stubborn!" Grumbled Phoebe.

"And if it were me, you'd not do the exact same thing?" Questioned Cole knowingly. He was rewarded with a dirty look.

Jealousy knew the instant the witches arrived in the underworld. Knew Belthazor's witch even now was attempting his rescue. That was no longer her concern. She had done her part and imprisoned the traitor. It was up to the Source's henchmen to see that he stayed there. No, she was anxiously waiting, the eldest sister. Rejoicing at the fact, the witch's demise was within her grasp.

The first part of the plan had already been planted. The seed of jealousy having taken root deep inside, just waiting to be brought forth. The husband, now her captive, would provide the perfect tool in her plot. In her hands she carried a small ceramic jar painted with ancient symbols. It would be the final ingredient in securing her success. Upon entering her lair, she observed the Whitelighter slumped over, the restraints the only thing keeping him on his feet. At first she thought he was asleep, but as she drew closer his head popped up, and eyes wary at her approach.

He really had the most expressive green eyes, her favorite color. Too bad he played for the other side. Not one to dwell on the impossible, she pulled the lid off the jar she was holding.

Leo's eyes went to the object, as a tinge of apprehension travel up his spine. "What is that?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but the tension seeped through all the same.

Smiling, she dipped two fingers into the contents of the jar. "You're wife and her sister have made an appearance. All is set into motion. This…." Lifting her fingers up, a clear oily substance covering them. "will aid in sealing her fate."

Leo's heart lurched at the knowledge Piper was here and in great danger. Coming to stand in front of him, she brought her oiled covered fingers to his forehead. Leo pressed himself harder against the unforgiving wall, turning his head away, his body going rigid. Whatever she was about to do was not good.

Jealousy let out a soft laugh. "Oh my sweet, you cannot fight this and soon you won't be capable of fighting anything." She traced her fingertips across his brow, from temple to temple. Dipping her fingers again, she dragged them from the top of his chest all the way down to the waistband of his trousers.

Rapidly he blinked his eyes as the woman before him began to blur. The room flipped upside down, then spun round and round. He tried to shake his mind clear to no avail. Feeling his conscious thought start to separate from his mind. It spiraled around until it became a small tight ball. The ball became smaller and smaller as it dove deeper into a black void, buried in the dark depths of his subconscious. At the same time, Leo's mind filled with a cloudy gray mist, until he recognized nothing, knew nothing.

Jealousy watched avidly as he tried to fend off the oil's effects, knowing it was fruitless for him to do so. After a few moments passed by, he became still, his eyes blindly staring out showing complete emptiness. He now would be putty in her hands, and reacting to whatever she told him to do.

She sensed the witch was close, so she needed to move quickly. Reaching up, she unlocked the bindings around his wrists. Once he was freed, she instructed him to put his arms around her waist. Without hesitation he did exactly that. Lifting her hands, she encircled his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. Any moment the witch would make an entrance, and witness the scene, which had been meticulously set. When it was over, the oldest Charmed one would be no more.

Leaning forward, she captured Leo's soft lips with her own. He responded to her action without thought, kissing her back. Jealousy still marveled again at the foreign feeling of warm lips on hers. So different from the coldness of the demon world. Using her tongue, she nudged his mouth open and plunged her tongue inside. As she deepened the kiss, she let herself explore the sweet recesses of his mouth and enjoyed.

Piper tentatively followed the pathway Cole said led to where Leo was being held. She hazard a quick glance back, making sure she was not being followed. Continuing her trek, she observed an archway coming into view. This had to be the place. Opting for a surprise attack versus a stealthy. Hands out in front, she was ready to blast the demon that held her husband.

Throwing herself into the room, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There stood Leo in a passionate embrace with a beautiful woman. The two seemingly oblivious to her dramatic entrance. The flicker of jealousy seeded deep inside her flared instantly into a burning inferno. Piper felt her body begin to grow warm. "Leo?" She managed to choke out. He gave no indication he had heard her plea as he continued in his present activities.

She was no longer warm, but now burning up as jealousy ran rapidly through her veins like white-hot venom. Her vision narrowed until it was if she were looking through a tunnel. And that tunnel was focused on Leo's lips engaged with another. Their mouths locked in a passion filled battle. Grabbing her stomach, Piper dropped to her knees, feeling as if something was eating her from the inside out.

Out of the corner of her eye Jealousy observed in triumph at the other woman's obvious pain. It was only a matter of time before the infection consumed the witch's body, mind and soul. The demon moved her lips from Leo's and let them travel up his neck. Lowering her arms, she let her hands play across his bare chest, as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

Piper could not tear her gaze from the horrible images. Could not save herself from the excruciating agony ripping away at her. Her breathing became shallow as the emotion continued its assault. The feeling was so intense it caused her throat to close up, making it impossible for her to swallow. With short pants, she slid to the ground while perspiration beaded her forehead. Soon she began to shake uncontrollably, and still she could not avert her eyes. It was if she no longer had control over her body and could not block the heart-wrenching scene from her mind. A red haze filled her eyes as a low buzzing sounded in her ears. She was dying and began to feel a blackness surround her brain as the pain continued to sear at her being. Desperately she attempted to draw a breath, tried to fight the emotion, but it was no use. The infection was too strong and finally Piper gave over to the void.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this fic. I can't tell you how good that makes me feel. Special thanks to **HollyShadow, Geller Bing** and **foureverCharmed **for leaving nice comments after each chapter. You guys are the best! I have another story ready to go. It's called **You, Always. **It of course is another Piper and Leo story and I will be posting it soon so if you get the chance, check it out! Now on to the final installment of this story.

Chapter 10

After some time, Phoebe was able to assist Cole to his feet. Still unstable, he wobbled as the tingling sensation ran up and down his limbs. Stumbling at first, they headed in the direction Piper had taken. Precious minutes ticked by before they made it to their ultimate destination. Phoebe let out a cry at what they came upon. Leo, in the arms of another woman and her sister withering in agony on the dirt floor at their feet.

It took Phoebe only a moment to assess the situation, which motivated her into action. Rushing to her fallen sister, she discovered Piper's pulse was barely visible. Looking up to the embracing couple, she yelled, "Get away from him you bitch!"

Jealousy pulled herself slightly away from Leo, still keeping him close. Observing the two witches with a satisfied smirk. "You're too late witch. You sister will not survive my bite. Even now the jealousy is coursing through every pore of her being. Soon it will completely consume her and the Power of Three is no more."

Phoebe's mind was racing. She had to stop this, but how? They already knew a vanquishing potion would have little effect. They were dealing with an upper level demon, which required a Power of Three spell. However, she was down two sisters. Leaving her with no other options. Petrified she would not be able to save Piper let alone an injured Paige. Phoebe's frantic eyes found Cole beseeching him to help.

He knew what she was asking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, save my sisters."

Cole gave a slight nod and raised his hand allowing a red fireball to form in his palm. In a blink of an eye he tossed it at the demon. Jealousy ready for such an attack waved her hands and diverted the assault. Moving away from an immobile Leo, she attempted to flee. Phoebe with a quicksilver motion threw out her leg, catching the woman at the ankles. Unprepared for a physical tactic, she stumbled forward. Taking advantage of the distraction, Cole let another fiery orb fly.

Jealousy, trying to recover her footing had no chance to defend herself. The burning sphere connected sharply with her body. She let out an agonizing scream as she burst into flames and eventually flared out of existence. The moment the woman vanished, Leo jerked and tumbled to the ground dazed. Piper no longer shivering lay lifeless.

"Piper!" Phoebe sobbed as she knelt by her sister.

Cole, after dispatching the enemy went over to Leo. With a helping hand he assisted the angel up. Leo wavered on his feet, not quite sure what had happened. Phoebe's voice pierced through the mist clouding his brain.

"Leo! It's Piper, she needs you!"

It was enough to cut through the haze. Eyes frightened, he hurried over, placing his healing hands over his wife's tortured body. A soft glow emanated from his palms. Still Piper lay motionless.

"Why isn't she moving Leo?"

"It's bad Phoebe. She's almost on the other side." To his wife he said, "Come on Piper, don't leave me, come on." Closing his eyes he let all of his love pour into his hands causing the golden hue to grow brighter.

Piper's eyes fluttered open. "Leo." His name coming out in a barely audible whisper. Relief flooded through him as he reached for her. Still extremely weak, she clung to him for support.

"Not to interrupt a moment, but I really think we need to get out of here before the Source arrives." Cole advised.

"You're right, plus Paige needs us." Phoebe agreed. At her brother-in-law's look, she went on, "We need to get back to the manor, Paige is hurt."

Leo knew his wife was not strong enough to stand on her own. Gathering her into his arms, he orbed them both out.

Wrapping her arms around Cole's waist, Phoebe let him shimmer them out as well.

The four re-materialized in the manor attic. Instantly they spotted Paige on the old couch, shaking from her wound. Her injury had begun to fester in their absence, causing the youngest sister to fall into unconsciousness. No one needed to say a word. Leo gently set his wife down and went to his sister-in-law's side.

Hands hovering, he let his magic to its thing. Shortly after, Paige opened her eyes confused. "What happened?"

Leo moved away so Phoebe could take his place, "Nothing much sweetie. Demon attack, rescue mission, vanquishing demon, and saving sisters. Pretty much the norm."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Paige pouted. "I always miss all the fun." Thus causing her sisters to send her disbelieving looks. "What?" She asked innocently. "I'm just saying."

Later that night Cole lay spread out on Phoebe's bed with his back against the headboard. Phoebe sat in front, her head resting on his chest. "Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about all the things I said to you over the past few days."

"It's all right, it was the infection talking, not you."

Taking his hand, she threaded her fingers with his. "I suppose, but I think some of it was my insecurities about your demon half."

Cole tensed. They hadn't discussed his use of demonic powers to kill Jealousy. "Do you regret asking me to use my powers?"

"A little." She admitted truthfully.

"Doesn't mean I still can't repress that side Phoebe. I used them to save your sisters."

"I know and I'm grateful, I really am. Guess this is all still a work in progress huh?"

Turning her head, so she could see him, he tipped her chin up with his index finger. "I think it's worth it."

"Me too." She smiled and waited for his lips to descend on hers. He didn't disappoint, as he bent his head down and gently kissed her. The kiss deepened and they both knew they would not be leaving the room anytime soon.

Down the hall, the shower ran. Leo stood under the pulsating water's heat. Images of what transpired filled his mind's eye. With soap in hand, he began scrubbing vigorously all over his body. He could not seem to get the feeling of the demon's touch off his skin. Most of what occurred felt like a dream while he was under the influence of the oil. Even though he had been unable to prevent any of it, he still felt violated to some extent. How the demon used him to get to Piper, made his heart ache uncontrollably. He loved Piper with everything in his being and being used to hurt her was almost unbearable.

They had talked a little of the day's events, trying to put it all into perspective. Piper being infected and he under the demon's manipulations. All of it beyond their control. They needed to make sure their relationship had not suffered and they were still solid in the end. He prayed that was the case.

Piper sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the water run. He'd been in there a really long time. She could only imagine what he was feeling. Her angel of a husband being used that way. Those images coming back to haunt her and she had to take a steady breath to get her emotions back in line. Realizing they both had been manipulated did not ease away all the troubling feelings still remaining. Seeing Leo in the arms of another woman had been one of the worse thing she'd ever experienced, and let's face it, she's experience some pretty awful things. However, they needed to get past it and know it for what is was and move on. If not, then the bad guy or girl in this case, would win. That was simply not something Piper was even going to consider.

Finally the shower shut off. A few minutes later, a still slightly wet Leo emerged from the bathroom. He had wrapped a large brown towel around his waist. He didn't make eye contact with her as he went in search of clothing. Piper knew her husband, and knew he was still embarrassed by what had happened.

"Feel better?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Still he did not look at her. Pulling out a drawer, he grabbed his flannel trousers and a t-shirt.

Piper rising to her feet stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you."

She could see him close his eyes in the mirror's reflection at her statement. Turning him, so he faced her, she let her fingers explore the smooth planes of his chest. He swallowed hard attempting to block out the images of another woman doing the same thing. This was Piper, his wife, he reminded himself. The woman he loved more than anything.

Piper could feel some of the tension leave his body, and smiled to herself. Tugging at him, she led him to the bed. Sitting both of them down, she leaned toward him, letting her lips brush gently across his. As he continued to sit there, she let her mouth play over his, relishing their warmth. When she felt his hands tentatively brush her back, a thrill went through her. Pushing him back, they fell together on the soft mattress. Piper moved her lips to his neck and then his ear. "I love you." She whispered again.

Leo brought his hands to her face, cupping each side. His eyes darkened with emotion. "I love you too." Then he kissed her with all the love and passion in his being.

For the next couple of hours, they dispatched all the distasteful memories and made new ones of their own. Lounging in the afterglow of their love, Piper snuggled deep into his arms. "I never apologized for all the awful things I said to you at the club and when we were shopping."

"It's okay Piper. It wasn't the real you but the jealousy talking."

"Maybe, but some of it was me I think."

"What do you mean?"

Shifting her body, she wanted to see his face. "There's a part of me that still thinks you're too good to be true and I'll loose you."

Tightening his arms around her, he nuzzled his face into her hair. "That's never going to happen. Ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He vowed and proceeded to roll her onto her back, giving her a mischievous grin. "Want to seal that promise?"

"Oh yeah." She giggled. Bringing his lips to hers they did just that.


End file.
